Something Went Wrong: Bella's Transformation
by lildarkangel3001
Summary: Edward finally changes Bella, but what heppens when an old enemy decides to intervene? Will Bella's transformation be interrupted? Will she lose Edward forever? Reviews are very welcome! SEQUEL OUT! CHECK IT OUT!
1. Chapter 1

"Do it, Edward," I said closing my eyes and holding out my arm.

"Bella, are you sure? Are you absolutely positive?" Edward grabbed my extended hand and kissed it.

"Edward, I have never been more positive about anything in my whole life." I kissed his lips lightly. "I love you, Edward, and I want this really bad."

"Bella..." He held me for a few minutes. I loved the feeling of his cold, hard chest against my face. "Bella, I don't want to put you through so much pain. It will kill me to see it."

"I know, Edward, but just remember that I want it bad enough for the pain." I pushed away from him and looked into his golden eyes. "I'm not worried just as long as you hunted before this."

"Yes...I hunted, but I'm still worried."

"I trust you."

"I wouldn't."

"Well, I do. Now hurry so I can get this over with," I held out my arm again. "Anywhere on my arm is fine."

Edward sighed. He held my arm for a second, running his fingers over my wrist, and then the crease of my elbow. He took a deep breath, even though he didn't really need it.

"I'm going to hate this," he said with worried eyes.

"I know, but you have to get over it."

"Fine. Look away, Bella." He lowered his face to my forearm, and as his teeth started to break my skin, the burning sensation was almost too much to bear.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in hell. A hell I couldn't escape from. The only thing keeping me from killing myself was Edward's smooth voice and cool hands holding mine. The sweat was pouring off of me in pools.

"Bella..." Edward said in a sorrowful voice. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Don't... be..." It was hard to speak. The past two days were like that, except this day seemed worse than the rest. I was on his bed in his room, dawn was approaching, and the light was coming in from between the closed blinds on the window. The light was on my face, and I felt terrible for Edward to have to see my pained expression. He was by my side, on the floor, holding my hand. He had been sitting there for every moment, never leaving. I didn't want to hurt him like this.

"Edward," I said shaking and jerking around where I lay. Edward came closer.

"What is it, Bella?" He asked, making sure I was ok.

"Edward...you should stop being...so worried all the time." I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. The burning sensation was all I could think about.

"There's no way I can't be worried. I'm here for you. I just...hate seeing you like this. It's killing me, Bella." He stroked my damp hair.

"I know, Edward, but I told you...I wanted this. I wanted it so bad that I'm going through this for it. It was my idea."

"Yes, but I'm that one that did It."

"Better you than anyone else."

"Yes...I suppose so. Bella?" He had a panicked look on his face. I was having a fit of jerking and shaking. I moaned and screamed into the pillow under my head. When I looked back up Edward looked like he was going to cry.

"It's ok, Edward. I'm ok."

"No you're not." He put his face in the one hand he had.

"Stop it, Edward." I lifted his face up with my other hand. "Stop it right now."

"I can't help it, Bella."

"You have to try."


	3. Chapter 3

The pain started to become a natural thing, like I was getting used to it, but somehow it got worse and worse every now and then.

Edward still had not left my side. I felt so bad for him. My fits were settled for now. I just lay still, with sweat still dripping off my face.

"You should try to sleep, Bella."

"No. I'm fine."

"Bella, you haven't slept in days."

"That's fine with me."

Edward's eyes suddenly widened then. He let go of my hand for the first time in days, and looked at the door, horror-struck. He was very still for a few seconds, and then he whispered, "Alice."

Just then, Alice burst into the room. She was panicked.

"Edward! Did you just-"

"Yea I did. What's going on?"

"Someone must have figured out what you did." Alice was speaking quickly, and it was hard to keep up with what she was saying at first. She was scared; her face projected it across the room.

"Edward, we've got to get her out of here." Alice came over hand put her hand on my shoulder. "Bella? Are you ok?"

"She's fine for now. I can get her." He came over to my side. I looked up at him with a worried face.

"Edward, what's going on? Why are you two so freaked out?" I tried to sit up a bit, but then the pain spiked. I cringed and slammed myself back on the pillow, thrashing a little.

"Bella!" They both shouted. Edward slipped under me and held me in his arms until I calmed down. When I did, he stayed there, stroking my head.

Alice got up again and crossed to the other side of the bed and crouched down next to me on the floor. She spoke to Edward.

"Edward, we should hurry."

"I know. Bella, sweetheart are you feeling good enough for me to carry you?" His breath soothed me.

"Why? I want to know right now."

"Because, well, someone is after you," he said in my ear.

"What a surprise. What is it this time?" I gritted my teeth in the pain that rushed through my body.

"It's another vampire. He doesn't like our family. He hates what we've been doing with our relationship. He wants to get rid of you because he doesn't think you belong."

"But I'm being turned into one of him! Why does he hate that?"

"Like I said, he hates our family, and he hates that we don't hunt humans. Unfortunately for us, he has made some friends to help the cause. He's coming here to kill you, now that you're in this vulnerable state."

"I'm starting to get sick of all this coming after me stuff." I chuckled, but then regretted it as I cringed in the pain that followed.

"Don't make this any worse for you Bella. Stay still." He kissed my forehead. "I know you hate this. I told you this life wasn't good for you. I told you that, but then you had to get so stubborn..."

"Yea, yea I get it. So what do we do now?"

Alice chimed in. "We leave. Now. He's coming tonight with his buddies, and by the looks of what they are planning to do, I'd say we should hurry," those last words trailed off as she looked at Edward's now pained face. "Sorry, Edward."

"Forget it. Let's go. Bella, I'm going to move you now, ok?"

"Fire away, chief," I said with my face scrunched up. I was bracing for the pain that would come.

Edward curled me in his arms and lifted me up. I moaned in pain.

"It's ok, Bella, it's almost over." He slowly carried me down the stairs, Alice was following close behind him. The bright light that now greeted me was blinding. I squinted.

"Alice, does everyone else know?" Edward asked Alice when we got to the entryway.

"I just told them, and they are going to be patrolling around you two. You know where to go?

"Yea. I do. To the clearing?"

"Yea. They are headed here, so I'll stay with Emmett. Everyone else is going to follow you to the clearing with Bella, in case they go there. Then we can get rid of them. No doubt they will catch your scent, so be ready."

"I will be. Bella, are you ok?" He asked looking down at my face. His face when he saw mine shouldn't have surprised me like it did. He was suddenly sad and depressed. I guess I didn't look too good right now, and I hated every moment of it.

"Bella, you're so pale. I shouldn't have done this. This was a mistake." He pushed his eyes closed so he wouldn't show the pain in them.

"Edward, this would have happened if you did this a year form now," I said, trying to sound calm and cool. It didn't work.

"Bella..." He looked like we would break down any second.

"Edward, we have to go. She's fine, I know it. She will be fine. Remember I can see what will happen." She came over to him and wiped my forehead with a cloth. "You're strong, right Bella?" She smiled a half smile, and that made me feel better.

"Sure am," I said with some confidence. It worked that time, because then Edward's eyes softened a bit.

"Ok then. Let's go." Suddenly, my surroundings were blurred and then miles away.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucky for me, Edward was smooth when he ran, so the pain wasn't all too much more than it already was. I was able to bear it, so far. He was looking at me every once in a while to make sure I was still ok.

"Edward, stop looking at me like that," I said with a little rasp in my voice. I felt groggy from all the laying down in the past couple days. I was light-headed from the sudden moving.

"You know I won't stop. I care too much. I can't help but see that your stable one hundred percent of the time." He looked at my, what I thought, was a still pale face.

"I guess I can't stop you. So, tell me more about this vampire that wants me dead so much." I winced a little at the pain that I felt pulse at that moment.

Edward was looking at me, and he sighed deeply before continuing. "This vampire, Vladimir, to be specific, has been around for as long as Carlisle has, even longer actually." We were getting close to the clearing. I could recognize the path that we were on.

Edward continued, "Vladimir is very stubborn, and he is very old-fashioned. He met Carlisle a few years after he was turned. They seemed to become friendly acquaintances. They lived in the same area of town, and they both hunted at night. When Carlisle moved out of the town, and went on to create our family, he and Vladimir kept in distant touch. Carlisle lived his existence with us, and Vladimir lived his. We heard a bit about him from Carlisle, but not too much."

We had gotten to the clearing by then, and when we got to a tree on the edge of the grass, Edward set me down to lean up against it. That hurt at first. I dug my nails into the ground to help cushion the pain at any cost. Edward wrapped his arms around me until I relaxed. It was nice to have him there.

"I feel so sick to see you like this," Edward said, kissing me gently on the head.

"I'm used to it by now. Don't worry about me," I said, trying to make him feel better. I wanted to hear the rest of the story. "Continue what you were saying."

"Fine." He said, keeping his head near mine. The coolness of is skin made me feel better. "Vladimir came to see Carlisle and the rest of us one day, which was a great surprise for Carlisle. Vladimir stayed a couple of days. However, when Vladimir found out that Carlisle didn't hunt humans, their friendship was over immediately. Vladimir didn't like the fact that Carlisle hunted only animals. He thought it was not 'vampire-like.' Vladimir became enemies with Carlisle after a brief encounter when he found out about his…eating habits. They never spoke after that, really. Vladimir was all about being a true vampire, and that meant hunting humans, so Carlisle made sure he never poked his head around these parts ever again."

"That's terrible." Listening to Edward was pulling my attention away from the pain in my body, until it pulsed again. Then I would twitch and then calm down again.

"So, my killer wants me for revenge? To get back at Carlisle for what he did?" I wanted to know more about this Vladimir character.

"Not quite. Vladimir appeared again when you and I first got together. He found out about our relationship, and how you know about our secret, and he didn't like that one bit. He and Carlisle almost got into another fight, but Emmett and I broke them up. Carlisle kicked Vladimir out, and then he swore he would make things right. Unfortunately, right in his case means you dead."

"What about me turning into one of you? I'm going to be a vampire soon, so shouldn't that ease his anger just a little?"

"I guess not. I fully intend on looking into his head when he gets here, though."

"When he gets here?" I turned my head to look into his eyes.

"Don't worry, love, I'm not going to let that bad vampire get to my delicate flower." He smiled my favorite smile.


	5. Chapter 5

We sat there against the tree for a while, mostly in silence. Once in a while I would thrash or twitch, and Edward would hold me, whispering calm words in my ear.

"Edward, I feel so bad for you. You had to go through this transformation alone," I said closing my eyes so I could save energy.

"I was fine. Carlisle was with me. I was already sick and dying anyway, so this pain didn't make that much of a difference." His velvet voice sang into my ears.

"You must have been so strong and brave…not like…me…I was starting to get tired. The pain was finally taking its toll on my body, but I had to try to stay awake. Now was not the time to get sleepy.

"Are you kidding, Bella? You have much stronger than me. You refused the morphine, and you have been so calm through this whole thing. I was all over the place. They had to strap me down because of my fits." He stroked my head. "You're tired, try to sleep a bit."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to stay awake so I can help you in any way I can when he gets here with his 'gang.'"

"No offense, Bella, but in your state, you can't even hold a kitten."

"Ha ha, Edward. That's funny." I opened my eyes to look at him. "I really want to help you."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do."

"Stop it, Bella. Just rest a while. I just heard from Alice that they are coming towards the house in a bit."

"Oh, great." I closed my eyes again to sleep. Sleep came roughly, but surely. I could still feel some pain in my sleep, and I dreamt of what I would soon become: a beautiful vampire. Someone who could stand next to Edward and not seem so frail and small. I would soon be with him completely, body and…well…spirit, sort of.

I was in the middle of my dream when I was woken up by the gentle taps on my head, and the cool whispers in my ear.

"Bella, honey, wake up. They are going to come here soon. Vladimir and some of his friends just left the house and they will catch our scent." He kissed the top of my head.

I opened my eyes, and as soon as I did, the slap of pain hit me like a brick. I gritted my teeth and groaned. Edward sang my lullaby in my ear.

"I'm ok," I said when the pain went down a little.

I heard him sigh. "How can I ever make this up to you?"

"Just make sure I don't kill anyone." I smiled. He must have seen it because he chuckled.

"So what's going on?" I asked him. I at least wanted to know why I was disturbed from sleep.

"Alice and Emmett are fighting a few of Vladimir's friends back at the house. Everyone else is in the woods near here. They will soon meet up with Vladimir and the rest of his friends. Some may get pass and come here, though, so be ready to be moved."

"Can't wait."

"Oh calm down, flower of mine."

"Like I can, I'm useless to you."

"You're never useless to me. I can take care of us."

"Good to know." My eyes closed again.

"Don't sleep, Bella. It's almost time."

"I'm not asleep."

"Your breathing is getting heavier, you're falling asleep."

"Fine." I opened my eyes again. "This is tougher than I thought.

"I told you it would be hard. I told you it would be painful."

"No not that. The whole having to have you here waking me up all the time thing."

"Oh."

I just lay there in Edward's arms against the tree. Sitting, waiting for Vladimir to come and kill me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella, They're coming. They will be here soon. Carlisle has already run into some of Vladimir's friends. Wait a minute-" Edward slipped from under me and stood up facing the other side of the clearing.

"What is it?" I asked looking up at him.

"Vladimir went by Carlisle, and he's coming straight here to us. Be ready Bella-" His face contorted into something horrific. "Bella." Was all he could say.

"Edwar-" was all I had a chance to get out. I has lifted into the air in a second and then thrusted halfway across the clearing the next. I was being held up by something, a cold hand. And then the pain was too much to bear.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, thrashing around suspended in the air. The pain was pulsing through my body, and I couldn't stand it. I could hear Edward's voice far off, snarling and screaming my name. But, if he was over there, who was holding me up? I realized my eyes were squeezed shut, and I thrusted them open, and looked down into the pale face of an older man with black hair sleeked back and cold red eyes staring right into mine. His teethy smile was scary enough to give me nightmares for weeks. I assumed this person was my pursuer: Vladimir.

I was still screaming, and thrashing because although I was scared, the pain was getting worse and worse. Vladimir's voice was calm and hard. It pierced through my screams.

"Isabella Swan. The girl I have come all this way for. I see you are still in your transformation stage. Too bad, because you are such a beautiful girl."

"Why are you going to kill me?!" I yelled at him, trying to cover up my pain. "I'm becoming one of you! You shouldn't want to kill me!"

"Because this whole thing is against the vampire code. You shouldn't have been allowed to know our secret as a human unless you were dinner. I'm here to finish the job that wasn't done." He smiled again at me, in an evil way. I continued to scream.

Edward was still yelling my name and Vladimir's name in the distance, mixed in with snarls and growls. I looked over at him to see what was going on. He was being held down by four other vampires while Vladimir was taking care of me.

"You don't have to do this!" I pleaded. I was still in the air, held by one of his hands on the collar of my shirt.

"Oh, I really think I do." His voice wasn't hard to ignore. It was strong and stern, yet calm and collected. I would never want to hear a voice like that ever again.

Suddenly, my surroundings started to blur, and a breeze hit my face. I was being pulled away from the clearing, into the woods. I looked down, and saw that Vladimir was still looking at my face. He was moving me somewhere, probably to finish me off without interference.

All I could think about was Edward. I was frantic because I was worried about with those four other vampires. I wasn't all that worried about me. As long as Edward was safe, I could accept my fate.

"What will you do with Edward?" I asked him, begging to know what would happen to my angel.

"You shouldn't be worrying about your vampire boyfriend, girl. You should really be worried about you."

"I don't care about me right now. I want to know what you are doing with Edward!"

"If it really means that much to you, I will destroy him. Him and the rest of this unnatural family of his. I will be rid of this outrageousness once and for all." We started to slow down in a small patch of grass somewhere in the woods.

"No…you can't do this! Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything wrong!" I started to feel sick.

"Of course he did!" We stopped and he dropped me on the grass. I screamed in the pain that followed. "He let this relationship happen! He let you get too close, and he told you our secret! He will be punished."

"Edward won't let that happen. You can't defeat him. He's too strong."

"Is that so? He can outmatch two newborn vampires and two older vampires? I highly doubt that. It won't be much longer now until he is dead, torn into pieces." He looked down into my eyes and smiled.

That was too much to bear. Seeing my beautiful Edward torn into pieces at the hands of those vampires put me over the edge. I put my face in my hands and started to cry hysterics. I couldn't control myself. I was slowly breaking down on that small patch of grass.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that too much? I really should control what I say. That's always been a problem with me. Something to save for another day. Now, to deal with you." He picked me up by the neck and held me high in the air. I couldn't breathe. I started to choke, clawing at the cold vices clamping my throat. It wasn't working against the steel grip.

"It will soon be over, Isabella."

The world around me started to fade and blur. I was loosing consciousness. I would soon be gone. I tried to fight it; I tried to keep awake to go to my Edward. Edward. My poor Edward. I had to go to him. I had to be strong for him. As soon as my eyes started to close I pushed them back open again. I was coughing; the burning in my throat from my screaming lungs was almost too much to bear.

"It's no use trying to fight it. There's no way you can get away from me." He smiled wider as I suffered.

"I…won't…give up," was all I could manage to spit out. I was still struggling in his grip.

"You are just too stubborn, you annoying mortal." He suddenly threw me against a tree, hard. I was nearly knocked out by the blow. Suddenly, the familiar warm sensation dripped down the back of my neck.

"Oh, your scent is just too much to bear!" and in one second, he lowered me down and put his lips to the back of my head and started sucking the blood from my wound. I screamed and struggled, but he held me in place so I couldn't move. I felt dizzy from the loss of blood.

After a minute, he stopped. "I wouldn't want to finish you so quickly." Vladimir said, my blood dripping from his chin. I was about to faint. I stumbled to the ground and almost passed out, I felt so weak. The pain from the venom was the least of my worries.

"Your blood tastes so good! Once I'm done with you, I will have to finish you off." He picked me up again and I was in the air, flying above the ground. I was cut short by another tree, and when I hit it, I felt something snap. Oh no. What was broken? I couldn't feel pain, just the snap. Where was the snap? It wasn't my neck. I could hear uncontrolled screaming somewhere, but then I realized it was coming from me. My screams echoed throughout the forest.

Then Vladimir was next me, knelt down at my side. "Oops, it seems I broke your arm. Shame." He picked me up again. Now what? What could he possibly do to hurt me more? "I'm almost done with you, Bella, don't worry about that." I just wanted to die. I wanted this to end. Just kill me now. I could just think of Edward then.

I had to try something. I looked at the tree that was next to me. I quickly picked a sharp broken branch off the tree and thrust it with all my strength at his shoulder. To my surprise, it actually pierced the skin. I heard Vladimir roar in anger. That was my mistake. I was pushed into the ground, so hard that it made a dent in the earth. I was quickly losing my consciousness. He had his hand to my neck again, only much harder in anger. The branch was sticking out of his shoulder.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted him, my angel. He was there one second, and then he was on top of Vladimir the next, roaring and snarling. Vladimir was pushed off of me, and up against a tree with Edward's roars in his face. I was on the ground, eyes halfway closed. It was hard to stay awake, but I had to. I couldn't look away from my Edward. I tried to speak, but it was useless. Edward and Vladimir were just blurs shooting around the area. All I could do was just lay there, bleeding and moaning in pain, with the occasional cough from all the choking.

Suddenly, Edward had Vladimir in his grip. "It's all over, Vladimir. It ends now."

"You're right, Edward. It does." He took a swipe ad Edward, but Edward was quick enough to dodge it. The fight continued, Edward taking a swipe, and then Vladimir took one. I was tense because I was worried for Edward.

They were a mess of white flying all over the clearing. They kept going back and forth, taking turns attacking each other. I was still on the ground, my breathing heavy and painful. I could just barely focus my eyes on the fight. I heard occasional snaps and cracks, but who or what were they coming from? Panic shook through me as I thought about them coming from Edward. Luckly, though, most of the sounds came from the thrashing up against trees. Edward had Vladimir up against on of the trees I was slammed up against myself. My eyes darted between them, and then I caught Vladimir's gaze.

In a split second, he and I were just staring at each other. His anger put holes in my head from the look his eyes were giving off. I was so scared that my breathing started to get faster, and my eyes grew wider. I got chills through my body, making the pain from the venom and the pain from my arm get worse. I hollered in pain. Vladimir smiled then, and it took me just a moment to realize why he was smiling: my hollering had distracted Edward and Edward's gaze went to me in panic. To my horror, Vladimir took advantage of that moment and went in for an attack.

Edward roared in pain as he sailed across the grass. I screamed and tried to move, but I was frozen. I couldn't move. I could go to my Edward when he needed me. I stared at him, his body on the ground just a few feet from me. A whimper came from him.

I couldn't take it. Edward needed me. I needed to get to him. I looked over at Vladimir. He was just standing there, watching his enemy suffer on the ground. I took that opportunity to gather my strength and stand up. Surprisingly, I was fast enough to get to him before Vladimir did anything. I went to his side.

"Edward? Edward?? Speak to me, Edward. Edward!" I shook him, but all he did was stare straight up, a blank look in his eyes. "Edward! You're supposed to be invincible! Why can't you speak to me?" I shook him again and stroked his forehead.

"It's because I gave him a shock." Vladimir strode over to where Edward and I were. I hovered over Edward protectively, but then I realized that wouldn't do any good.

"What?"

"I gave him a shock. I attacked him so that his body would go into shock. He is frozen in a way, or maybe you could call it paralyzed. It's temporary of course, but now I have my chance to take care of him. Move out of the way, girl. I'll get to you, don't worry."

"No. Wait. Just have me right now. Let him go. Get me done and over with. My blood must seem tempting to you, right?" I straightened up a bit and breathed heavily.

He inhaled a deep breath. "Oh, yes that is delicious. I can't wait to take care of you, but I can't waste precious time on you right now. I have to kill your boyfriend. Now, move out of the way." He came closer.

I had to think quickly. I looked around me, trying to find something that would…yes! I spotted a sharp rock next to my leg. I picked it up, and quickly made a slash on my arm. Blood slowly started to leak out of the cut. Vladimir, who was slowly walking towards Edward, was on me in a flash. His mouth was on my arm, sucking more blood out. I was getting dizzy all over again, but I had to keep my head. I had to do this for Edward. I sat there, yelling at the pain of his teeth on my arm, and behind me, I heard Edward's sweet voice.

"…Bella? Bella, what are you-NO!" A roar of anger came from his chest and echoed throughout the forest. Vladimir and me turned to look at him. Edward's eyes were almost black and full of rage. I only managed to get a quiet, "Edward," out before he had Vladimir up against another tree, only this time, he was roaring in his face, his teeth exposed and flaring with venom and anger. Vladimir was roaring right back. Then, the fight was on again, only much more charged than before. They were faster now, darting all over the place. I had never seen Edward so angry before.

They were moving so fast that I could barely keep up with them. They never stopped roaring at each other, the sound piercing. I tried to keep up, but I slowly started to get weak, probably from all the blood loss. I sagged to the ground again. I managed to keep my eyes open enough to see Edward finally take another jab at Vladimir. This time, it was a success. Vladimir's upper body fell off the bottom half. It was over. I could finally relax. Edward put his back up against a tree and held himself there, watching Vladimir try to fight back, his screams of pain shattering my ears. Edward took one step toward him, raised his hand, and then he was done. Vladimir was dead.

As soon as Edward was finished with the rest of the body, he was by my side. Stroking my head. "Bella?! Bella, honey are you ok? Bella you're bleeding everywhere." His face was worried and pained. "Bella your arm…I'm so sorry…" He was going to cry at any second, by the looks of it. "Your arm is all twisted. And your neck! Bella? Bella?!" He picked me up and held me in his arms. I could feel the blood dripping down my forehead, and my neck was sore and burning. I was weak and tired, but I tried to stay awake.

"Ed…ward…" My voice was hoarse. I coughed and my eyelids fluttered.

"Bella, hang in there I'll get Carlisle for you. Just hang in there, sweetheart." His voice was breaking. I wondered just how bad I looked to him. I saw Edward rush off in a second, and then he and Carlisle were back within a minute. Edward slipped under me and held me, stroking my head, and whispering calming words in my ear.

Carlisle was examining the damage. "Bella, can you breathe ok?" He felt my neck, and I groaned in protest.

"Carlisle, she's bleeding on the back of her head too." He was frantic. "Carlisle, is she going to be ok? She looks like she could die."

"Edward calm down. I think she will pull through. I need a stick to brace her arm. Go get me one." Edward was out from under me and had a stick in his hand.

"Here, Carlisle." He handed him the stick and then came back to me, soothing me in any way he could. "Bella? What else hurts?"

I strained to speak. "My neck…arm…head …my whole body…" I managed to get out that much. "Edward…"

"I'm here, Bella, it's all right. He's gone. He's gone, Bella."

"Edward…I can't…stay awake…I'm dizzy."

"Edward, she's losing too much blood. We have to get her to a hospital. Now." I heard Carlisle say next to me.

"Bella…" Edward moaned in agony. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms, careful not to move my arm. My surroundings were blurred again, only not because we were moving. I was finally passing out. I let the world darken around me as I fell into a deep sleep. All I could hear was Edward's yelling.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was fuzzy. I felt like I was in dream, but did dreams hurt this bad? No, they didn't, so where was I? In hell? Did I die?

I could hear Edward's frantic voice calling my name. I knew I wasn't in hell then. If I could hear my angel, then I knew I wasn't dead. I could feel a slight breeze, like I was moving, and then it stopped. I drifted for a while, and then I heard more voices. They were asking questions, and then I heard Carlisle speaking calmly to answer them. Edward's voice was still frantic and panicked. Their voices were a bit fuzzy and muffled. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't feel them. I was dizzy and lightheaded. I was being moved everywhere, and then I was laid flat. Everyone was speaking in jumbled voices. I couldn't pick out what they were saying. Then I heard Edward again.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Are you awake, Bella? Bella?" he touched my forehead gently with his fingertips. I wanted to answer back, but I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. There was a weight on top of me, and I couldn't shake it off.

Carlisle was on the other side of me. I heard his calm voice. "Bella? Can you hear me? I need you to wake up. She's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her some transfusions, quick. Edward, wait out here."

Edward growled. "No! I won't leave her."

"You have to. You'll just get in the way."

I was being moved again. I tried to wake up again, but the weight was heavy. It was hard to lift. I pushed and pushed, but I seemed to be sinking further into my stupor.

I heard Edward speak again. "Carlisle I can't leave her. Don't make me!"

"Edward, don't be difficult."

I couldn't take this anymore. I tried again. This time, it worked. My eyes burst open, and I started to hyperventilate

"Bella!" Edward yelled beside me. He was holding my hand. I looked around and saw that I was on a stretcher being rolled down a long hallway. Carlisle was on the other side of me, and there were nurses all around.

"Bella! Are you ok? Carlisle, she's hyperventilating. Bella, sweetheart? Can you speak?" Edward was scared, it was plastered all over his face.

"Bella, honey, can you speak? Can you breathe?" Carlisle started to feel my neck again. "Her throat is bruised, but I think she'll be ok. She's just in shock."

"I'm…ok…" My throat ached. I could speak, but just barely.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner. I'm sorry I let him hurt you like this." He kissed my bloodstained forehead. "Oh, Bella." He pleaded.

"No, Edward," I croaked. "Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault-" I was losing my grip. My vision got blurry again, and my surroundings blackened. I was under again. I could just hear Edward yelling my name.


	8. Chapter 8

I was dreaming. I dreamt that when I woke up, my transformation didn't work, and I was condemned to my human form for all eternity. I was just my fragile little human self, just Bella. It was one of the worst dreams that I've ever had.

When I was finally surfacing enough to hear voices, I could hear Charlie, Edward and Carlisle talking softly.

"She'll recover fully. She has a broken arm, a bruised neck, a couple of head lacerations, and a concussion, but she'll be ok," I heard Carlisle say.

"How did this happen??" I recognized Charlie's frantic voice.

"She got in a car accident. It was a hit and run by the other driver. I found her on my way to your house. She was out cold. I panicked, and brought her here." Edward's voice was critical and serious. Probably to sell the story to Charlie.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe my poor Bella…" Just then I heard an unfamiliar voice in the room.

"Mr. Charles Swan?"

"Yes?" Charlie replied.

"I need to speak with you about the insurance for the car."

"Oh, yes. I'm coming." He came over and kissed me on the forehead and then I heard his boots on the floor fade away, and then the click of the door closing. I though it was time to open my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the room I was in. I was in a bright yellow hospital room with green curtains on the window. It was bright outside, probably the next day. I heard the tinkering of machines. Edward was sitting next to me, watching me with concern in his eyes.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"You could have just opened your eyes sooner, Bella. Charlie is worried about you, and wants to hear from you. You gave me quite a scare too. I thought I was going to lose you for a minute."

"Same here." Of course Edward would have known I was awake, just from the sound of my heartbeat increasing and from my movement.

Edward sighed. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I'm sorry I let this happen. I-"

"Don't. This isn't your fault. It was going to happen either way."

"Yes, but If I knew, I could have-" I put my good hand to his lips.

"Stop it, Edward. I want to know what happened."

Edward held my hand and kissed it, and then he sighed again. "Those four vampires were holding me down. I couldn't get them off of me. I was so angry, Bella. I saw him carry you away, and I thought I would lose my mind. I struggled, trying to get them off of me, but then Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett came and threw them off of me. I killed one of them, but then I had to get to you. I let them take care of the rest of the vampires. I raced to find you, but then I saw him on top of you like that…" He put his face in his hands and took a deep breath. After a moment, he whispered, "I didn't know if I would be able to control myself." He looked up at me.

"It's ok, Edward. I'm fine now because of you."

"Yes, but…then he pulled that trick with the shocking."

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. That was all my fault. I distracted you with my stupid yelling, and-"

"That wasn't your fault, Bella. You were in pain, and I was worried about you. That's all. He hit me pretty good, though, I'll give him that. The one thing that pulled me out of that stupor was your screams. I turned and saw him with his teeth on your arm, and I lost it. You shouldn't have done that, Bella." His voice was stern now, and he was holding my hand and looking into my eyes.

"I had to do something. He was going to kill you while you were down. I wasn't going to have that."

"I could have managed."

"No. I did that for you, so stop scolding me about it. I had to save you, Edward. I couldn't just sit there and watch him hurt you. I would have killed myself for you."

Edward's eyes hardened for a second. "I wouldn't allow that ever. Don't talk like that."

"It's true, though"

"That's what makes me scared."

"Don't be."

Edward sighed. "I guess I can never win an argument with you."

"Nope."

"Bella," he moved closer and gazed into my eyes. "What did Vladimir do to you?"

"You know what he did just by seeing my injuries."

"No. That's not all. I could smell him on the back of your head. Did he bite you?"

"Well, when he cut my head open, and I started to bleed, he started sucking blood out of my head."

Edward closed his eyes. "What he did to you, you must have been in so much pain, and so scared. I don't know what to do for you, Bella. I don't think there's anyway to make this up to you."

"Don't worry about it." I lifted his chin with my good hand. "I wanna know how those vampires got past Carlisle and the rest."

"Well, Vladimir wanted to get straight to you, and they must have taken a different route to the clearing. Alice must not have had time to contact us before they got there."

"How are they? Are they all right?"

"Yes, they're fine."

"Good…so…what's my diagnosis?"

"Your arm is broken, you had three deep lacerations, a concussion, a lot of blood loss, which I didn't like because your scent was all messed up for the longest time, some major bruising on your neck and most of your body from the blows. Bella, when I saw you on the ground like that…I was so worried. I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't think for the longest time…"

"It's ok, Edward. I'm ok." I stroked his cool cheek with my hand. "So…I got in an accident?"

Edward softened up a bit and chuckled. "Yes, someone hit you when you were on your way home from our house, and they took off without stopping and left you. I found you when I was coming back to your house to return a sweater that you left at my house." He chuckled. "Don't worry about the evidence. Alice took another car and bashed it up for you. Your truck is safe because I insisted you take it in for a check when you heard a strange noise under the hood, so you borrowed one of our cars to drive home with."

"Oh, Edward. You shouldn't have done that. You had to trash one of your cars for me?"

Edward smiled. "Don't feel bad about it, Bella. Alice had too much fun doing it, and it was a car we rarely used."

"Oh."

Edward's face turned serious. "Bella? I don't know how I will ever make this up to you. I want to do everything for you. I want to always be there to protect you, but if you don't want this life, tell me now. I want you to be happy and safe."

"Edward…you must not know me all that well after all." I sighed. "I love you, and you should know that I do. You should also know that even if I were threatened to be tortured to death because of marrying you, I would do it anyway. Even if you didn't want me to." I laughed a little. "I guess that already happened."

"But Bella-"

"No buts. End of discussion. I want to be with you forever. And I want to become part of your family as well as you're…kind."

"I guess there's no arguing with you." He was so scared for me, and he kept losing control of his feelings. I wanted to be the right girlfriend for him who would be able to fight for myself. Be a vampire…

Wait, what about my transformation? I didn't feel any different. Panic shook through me, and I tried to sit up, but I was being held down by wires and tubes, and a shock of pain shot through me.

Edward jumped to his feet. "Whoa, Bella! What's wrong? You need to stay down."

I cringed before yelling, "My transformation, what about my transformation??"

"Shh, Bella calm down. A nurse is going to come in here if you don't relax." He stroked my forehead.

"But, what happened to my transformation, Edward?" I was breathing faster now, my heart sped up; I could hear it on the monitors.

"Bella, I won't tell you anything until you relax."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Just calm down."

"Fine." I took a deep breath. "Now tell me what happened."

"Bella. The transformation…" He sighed. "Bella, with all the transfusions they had to do on you…"

"Oh no. It didn't work, did it? Is all that pain wasted?" Tears started to form in my eyes. My vision started to blur.

"No, no! Bella, it's not…all gone. It's just…prolonged. Bella, please don't cry." He wiped the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

"Well, what do you mean? Prolonged?"

"The venom has to spread back through to your heart. The transfusions pushed the venom away from it. It's going to take longer for you to be fully turned."

I stopped freaking out and looked at him. "Just a little longer?"

"A couple of days, but I could still suck the venom back out for you. It's far enough away from your heart, so I could do it. I just…I just don't know if I could stand seeing you like that."

"You're not the one going through the pain."

"You're right, but you're not feeling any pain now, with all the morphine."

"I guess…"

"I won't let you transform without morphine, got it? You've been through enough. Carlisle can provide it for you. Promise?"

"Promise. I guess there's no arguing with you either."

Edward looked me straight in the eye and held my hand tight. "I want to be there for you, Bella."

I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Well, that's the end so far._ _I want everyone to review! Let me know what you think! I would like to continue in some way, but I won't unless I get a ton of reviews! _

_**UPDATE!!!!!! I have a sequel out!!! It's called "What comes Afterwards" its on my profile. Check it out!! and don't forget to REVIEW! thanks!**_


End file.
